Like A Movie
by Em Kay Who
Summary: Rose Tyler is struggling to enjoy herself on New Year's Eve. She misses her boyfriend and is unsure of when she'll get to see him again. Her friend Clara is confident he'll come home to her soon.


_A/N:_ _This is my super belated gift for perfectlyrose on tumblr for the DW Secret Santa gift exchange. I'm so sorry this took me forever to post. Technical difficulties kept me from getting this to you sooner. I also have another story based on another one of the prompts you sent me coming to you as well, but that one needs a bit more tweaking before it sees the light of day. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story! Happy New Year!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related._

 _Prompt: "Why are you staring at me like you've seen a ghost or something?"_

* * *

"Having fun?" Rose jumped in surprise as her friend Clara suddenly appeared next to her.

"Don't do that! You know it freaks me out," Rose scolded, setting her glass of champagne down on a nearby table.

Clara giggled. "Hey! Being stealthy is my one cool party trick and we're at a party! Shouldn't I get to show it off?"

"Fine, but don't just pop up like that on me. You're lucky I didn't spill my drink all over you."

"You mean the same drink you've been nursing all night? Come on, Rose! It's New Year's Eve! You should be having fun."

"I am having fun!" she defended before slumping in defeat. "I just... I don't understand why you made me come with you. You said it's cause you didn't want to come alone, but you're having plenty of fun here without me and I would have much rather have stayed home."

"See! That's why! The Rose Tyler I know and loved never just wanted to stay home. You're meant to be out in the world, not cooped up inside your flat. He wouldn't want that."

Rose flinched. "I haven't heard from him in months. Who knows what he'd want."

"Don't be like that. He'd want you to live your life and you know it. 'Be fantastic!' Isn't that what he always says?" Clara asked.

"Yeah." She wiped away a tear. "I just miss him so much and I have no idea when I'll ever see him again. I knew when I started dating someone in the military that it would be hard and that there would probably be long periods of time when we couldn't see each other, but I never knew it would be so hard."

"You also didn't know he'd be recruited into the Special Forces and be sent off on some top secret mission! You can't prepare for that now matter how many made for telly movies you watch.

She chuckled sadly. "Yeah, but if this was a movie, John would have surprised me on our anniversary or been wrapped in a giant present on Christmas."

"It'd take a lot of wrapping paper to cover those ears," her friend teased.

"Hey! I love his ears."

"I know you do. That's why you can't give up hope. If I believe in one thing, I believe in the love that man has for you. In the love you two have for each other. He'll come home to you soon."

Rose wrapped her arms around Clara, mumbling a quite, "Thank you." Pulling away, she wiped her tears and said, "It's almost time for the countdown. You better go find your midnight kiss."

"I thought you would be my midnight kiss!"

"You wish! Go on." Rose made a shooing motion. "I see Danny and Jenny both eyeing you up, so you've got your pick."

"I don't want to leave you on your own."

She smiled. "I appreciate it, but honestly, I'll feel worse if you don't enjoy the rest of your evening. You were right for bringing me though. I may not have had the most fun in the world, but I need to get out more. I can't stop living my life just because John's not here with me."

"Right now," Clara added.

"Right now," she amended. "Seriously. This was good for me, so thank you. But now, I think I'm going to head home."

"Call me when you get there, yeah? So I know you made it safely?"

Rose confirmed that she would do just that before giving her friend a final hug goodbye. After locating her coat and scarf, she began her short trek home. During the time she'd been inside the party, a light layer of snow had fallen. Most of it would be gone by daylight and any that survived the night would be gross sludge come morning, but for this brief moment it made for a beautiful picture. Rose only wished John could be here to enjoy it with her. Pulling out her mobile, she dialled his number. It went straight to voicemail, just as she knew it would since his mobile was turned off and shoved in the back on her nightstand, but it was still nice to hear his voice.

 _"You've reached John Smith's mobile. If you wish to leave me a message, I will do my very best to return your call as soon as possible."_

"Hey, you. S'me again. Sorry. I know whenever you come home and turn on your phone you're going to going to have like fifty voicemails form me. I just miss you. It's New Year's Eve. Clara made me go to a party with her. I tried to have fun, but I just missed you too much. You would have hated the party too!" She laughed. "Jack Harkness was there, flirting with everyone in sight. So was River Song. Probably a dangerous idea for Clara to be there with them. Who knows what trouble those three could get into! I could just see you rolling your eyes at it all before dragging me away and onto our own adventure." She laughed again, but this time tears began to fill her eyes. "I wish you were here. I know you're off saving the the world, and I'm so proud of you for that, but I miss you. I'm ready for you to be home now."

Almost to the stairs of her flat, Rose could hear in the distance the countdown begin. "It's almost midnight," she whispered into her phone. "Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year, John. I love you."

"Happy New Year, Rose. I love you too."

Rose gasped, her mobile falling from her hand, but deftly caught by the man standing at the door to her flat. Hitting the end button, he slipped the mobile into his pocket. "Good thing I was here," he joked. "Otherwise you would have had to go buy yourself yet another mobile. That would be how many you've gone through in the past two years? Five? Six?" She remained silent and he began shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Why are you staring at me like you've seen a ghost or something?"

She shook her head in shock. "Are you really here? Or did I slip and hit my head on the walk over?"

John smiled and reached over to cup her head in his palms. "I don't see and bruises or feel any bumps."

"Are you my doctor?" she questioned breathlessly.

"I'm really here, Rose."

"Oh my god, you're here!" Finally springing into action, Rose threw herself into his arms, holding him as tight as she possibly could. "You're here. You're here. You're here," she found herself repeating.

John ran his hands up and down her arms. "I am, and I'm never leaving you again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said before pulling herself just far enough away so that she could look at his face. Taking in his features, she saw new lines near his forehead and mouth. He'd clearly been frowning far too much. His eyes, still a brilliant ice blue, held a new darkness that they hadn't before. He'd seen things and done things that she would never be able to comprehend, but she vowed silently to herself that she would do whatever it took to help him and be there for him until the next time he was sent away.

He shook his head. "I mean it, Rose. There's still some formalities that need to be taken care of, but this was my last mission. The next time I leave London, I will be with you. Hopefully on our honeymoon."

"Our honeymoon?"

"Yeah. I was thinking Barcelona. That all right with you?"

"Sounds perfect, but I think you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that."

"You haven't asked me to marry you."

"Daft, I am. Could've sworn I did that ages ago." Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers. "Marry me, Rose Tyler?"

"Course I will," she replied gleefully, bring her lips to his. Neither were sure how long they had been outside her door kissing, but they were soon interrupted by the trill of Rose's mobile, ringing in John's pocket. "It's probably, Clara. I told her I'd call her when I got home."

John pulled the phone out and answered it with a smirk. "Sorry, Clara. Rose was a bit busy when she got home and forgot to call. Our apologies. She'll actually be busy for the rest of the night so I wouldn't bother trying to call her for next several hours." He winked at Rose.

"John! Oh my god! It's just like a movie!" Clara squealed as John hit the end button.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Several hours?" I was thinking at least two days."

"Is that so? Best way I can think to start a new year."

"Me too."


End file.
